UNTITLE
by monggu kai
Summary: Ia tersenyum malu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher si hyung. Ia kecup dan gesekkan lagi tubuh polos mereka. Ia masih ingin dimanja dan memanjakan si hyung.


**UNTITLE **

**Rated : M**

(anak dibawah 18 tahun tolong menjauh)

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd ….

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Ia cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaan di kantornya dan bersiap pulang ke rumah. Ia begitu merindukan rumah sekarang. Ia senang akhirnya punya kesempatan pulang agak sore, tidak malam seperti biasanya.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya cepat. Setelah masuk ke dalam, ia menemukan keadaan yang teramat sepi disana. Mungkin si dia belum pulang .

Sedikit penasaran, ia naik ke lantai atas rumahnya dan mencoba mencari keberadaan orang yang di carinya. Ia buka pintu kamar itu pelan, dan kepalanya ia masukkan terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan.

Suasana kamar itu terang walau sedikit temaram, ia menyeringai senang. Berarti si pemilik kamar ada di dalam. Ia masuk ke kamar yang sangat luas itu dan mengunci pintunya rapat.

Ia terkejut melihat si pemilik kamar terkulai di ranjangnya dalam keadaan naked. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat si pemilik kamar bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Ahhh…..ah ah…aahhhhh…"

Dia diam mematung melihat adegan live di depannya.

Jadi inikah aktivitas yang sering dilakukan si pemilik kamar jika penghuni rumah ini pergi? ia frustasi memikirkannya.

Ia mendekati orang yang sedang bermasturbasi di ranjang itu dan mencoba menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Si pemilik kamar terkejut melihat orang itu, tapi ia sungguh diambang batas kenikmatan, jadi menghentikan aktifitasnya sama saja menyiksanya.

Ia terus mendesah nikmat karena tangannya dan juga karena vibrator di dalam lubangnya. Ia tak peduli aktifitasnya ditonton orang dihadapannya itu.

Malu?

Tentu saja tidak, malu adalah kata terakhir yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Si penonton hanya tersenyum kecil melihat si pemilik kamar sudah klimaks entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, melihat banyaknya lelehan sperma di seprai putih itu dan juga di sekitar selangkangan indah itu, ia berfikir mungkin pria seksi itu sudah lama bermain.

Ia tidak kuat melihatnya, ia bersiap menjilat cairan kental itu tapi suara keras si pemilik kamar menghentikannya.

"_Don't touch my body_"

Ia mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubangnya, dan berbaring lemah diranjangnya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Ia membuka jas dan setelan kerjanya hingga tubuh atasnya toples juga. Ia mendekati si pemilik kamar dan melumat niple kanannya kuat.

"Pergilah…aku benci padamu"

Tapi lumatan dan gigitan itu tak berhenti, malah semakin kuat.

"Aku juga mencintai mu baby….._i miss u"_

Ia ganti melumat niple kiri itu dengan lebih rakus. Ia sungguh merindukan moment ini.

Si pemilik kamar hanya bisa menahan desahan yang dari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya.

Ia jilat tiap inci junior yang masih berdiri dan berlumuran sperma itu, ia masukkan semuanya kedalam mulutnya. Ia jilat dan ia tekan dalam-dalam, setelah cukup lama ia turun ke bagian selangkangan yang masih ada jejak lelehan sperma tadi. Ia hisap cairan itu dengan nikmat dan sensual.

Si pemilik tubuh hanya bisa menikmati tiap sentuhan kecil itu dengan sedikit desahan.

Ia buka cepat celana kantor dan celana dalam yang masih membalut tubuhnya itu. Kini ia sama polosnya dengan si pria seksi dibawahnya.

Ia kecup pelan bibir itu dan ia tatap mata yang begitu dirindukannya selama 1 minggu ini.

"Jangan pernah bermain sendiri lagi. Aku tak suka kau yang seperti tadi"

Pria dibawahnya hanya merengut dan marah karena ucapan itu. Ia berhenti menatap pria diatasnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping.

Pria diatas hanya memaklumi kalau ia marah, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ia sentuh rahang kuat pria itu dan ia jilat kuat sampai pada leher nya yang jenjang.

Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas pria yang sedang ngambek itu. Ia satukan dan ia rasakan sensasi tiap gesekan kulit mereka. Kedua tangan nya ia gunakan untuk membelai pinggang si pemilik kamar yang entah sejak kapan menampilkan ekspresi seksi ingin dicumbu.

Ia gesekkan junior mereka yang saling menempel itu, sensasinya sungguh menakjubkan. Ia tak tahan lagi sekarang, segera ia bawa tubuh seksi dibawahnya itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Ia gigit keras bibir di depannya dan ia nikmati tiap gerakan lidah mereka.

"Hyung…._give me your dick…."_

"_Baby_….kau tak sabaran sekali"

"_Hurry up…..come on …ride me_ hyung…"

Langsung saja ia masukkan juniornya ke dalam hole ketat si pemilik kamar itu. Desahan keras yang di dengarnya seolah memberikan sugesti untuk menggenjot lubang itu cepat seperti biasanya.

Ia gerakkan juniornya cepat hingga tubuh pria dibawahnya terguncang keras. Tapi ia tidak protes sama sekali, ia terlihat begitu menikmati tusukan keras di hole nya sekarang. 1 minggu tak melakukan seks membuat keduanya gila.

Perasaan rindu untuk saling mencumbu begitu mereka rasakan sekarang.

"Hyung, cium aku sekarangggg…ah.."

Langsung saja ia lakukan perintah itu, menikmati suguhan bibir manis pria dibawahnya ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ia makin kesetanan mengerjai tubuh di bawahnya itu. Hole itu begitu nikmat membungkus kuat juniornya di dalam. Ia tak sanggup mendeskripsikan kenikmatan itu dengan kata-kata. Erangan kuat mereka adalah refleksi dari semua kata nikmat itu

"Hyung…..ahhh…ahhh….lebih dalam tusssuk lagiiihhh. Oh _fuck me there_….hyung ah..ah…ah..ah…"

"Naughty boy….."

Ia kecup pipi si hyung itu dan ia gigit kuat leher pria yang berada di atasnya. Ia tidak peduli jika pria yang ia panggil hyung itu marah karena bekas merah yang dibuat di leher itu. Ia sungguh mabuk dan kesetanan karena tusukan keras dan nikmat di hole nya.

Vibrator sialan itu tak bisa menandingi sentuhan nyata dari penis si hyung rupanya. Ia ciumi leher dan niple si hyung untuk membalas kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

Ia kecup pelan niple itu, dan hyung di atasnya sudah mengerang keenakan. Ia tersenyum senang karena bisa membuat pria itu merasakan kenikmatan karena sentuhannya.

Ia lumat dan ia gigit keras tonjolan itu, si hyung pasti merasa nikmat karena ia juga merasa melayang jika si hyung sudah melumat keras dadanya itu.

Ia merasa juniornya sangat tegang sekarang, ia lihat ekspresi si hyung, pria itu masih bekerja dan menikmati sekali pekerjaannya.

" _I am come in _hyung….ah…ah…"

"Oh…baby, ini seeemmmpittt …"

Si hyung masih terus menggenjot lubang nikmat itu, dan pria dibawahnya sedang menikmati masa klimaksnya.

Si hyung kembali mencubit niplenya keras dan gemas menyebabkan suara desahan keras di dalam ruangan itu.

Merasa ingin orgasme, si hyung makin menguatkan intensitas sodokan juniornya.

"Oohh…..baby, aku keluar…ahhhhhhh…"

Cairan sperma nya pun ikut menetes di kain putih ranjang itu.

Si pemilik kamar merengkuh tubuh si hyung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Ia ciumi rambut dan bahu kecil si hyung itu.

Si hyung terkekeh kecil merasakan sentuhan manja pria di bawahnya itu.

"Apakah kau terlalu rindu pada ku baby ?"

Pria dibawahnya itu tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat sibuk di kantor dan sepertinya kita tidak memiliki kesempatan di rumah"

Pria dibawahnya kini diam saja.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan mencuri waktu kerjaku dan waktu luang ku untuk mu. Kita akan bermain di luar baby….bagaimana ?"

"Kau sering bohong dan ingkar janji…."

"Hyung berjanji ini akan terealisasi…kau kan tahu situasi kita sulit. Hyung tidak bisa asal meniduri mu kan?"

Si pemilik kamar melepas pelukan mereka dan mencoba mengeluarkan penis si hyung dalam hole nya.

"Baby….aku masih ingin ronde ke dua, jangan dikeluarkan"

Ia peluk dan ia kurung tubuh itu lagi dalam dekapannya.

"Baby…jangan marah. Kau yang marah pada ku adalah hal yang ku benci"

Ia belai pelan bibir penuh pria dibawahnya yang sedikit berdarah. Mungkin ia terlalu kasar mencium bibir itu tadi.

Si pemilik kamar merasakan perih di bibirnya karena lumatan si hyung pas mengenai lukanya. Pria itu masih melumat bibirnya yang terluka.

Ia selalu lemah dan selalu jatuh pada pesona lembut pria yang memeluknya. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang sudah terjerat cinta gila pada si hyung lembut nan tampan ini.

"Aku sudah melumat nya dengan penuh cinta, pasti bibir mu tidak akan sakit lagi nanti"

Ia tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih ?

Anggap saja status mereka seperti itu sekarang.

"Hyung bodoh…."

Ia tersenyum malu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher si hyung. Ia kecup dan gesekkan lagi tubuh polos mereka. Ia masih ingin dimanja dan memanjakan si hyung.

"Baby…tubuh ku sangat lengket dan berkeringat. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sambil mandi?"

Ia hanya pasrah saat si hyung menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dan langsung menghidupkan shower untuk mereka.

Ia pegang kuat bahu si hyung yang terus memanjakan penisnya di bawah. Pijatan di penisnya membuat ia kembali terangsang. Air dingin yang keluar dari shower sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Sensasi dingin yang awalnya ia rasakan, kini tak lagi terasa. Rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya mendominasi permainan mereka.

Rasa sakit di punggung akibat dorongan keras di dinding kamar mandi juga tak ada apa-apanya jika akan mendapatkan sensasi indah seperti ini. Ia ambil sabun cair di dekatnya dan ia lelehkan di tubuh si hyung. Ia usap lembut sabun itu menggunakan busa di tangan kanannya. Ia masih meresapi sodokan nan kasar di hole nya, tapi ia juga berusaha membersihkan tubuh si pria yang sekarang nakal menyedot kuat dadanya.

Ia usap bokong si hyung dan ia remas kuat bagian itu. Tangannya tak berhenti menyentuh dan membersihkan seluruh tubuh itu.

Si hyung tampak terengah karena pria dalam dekapannya memuaskan nya dengan sentuhan di tubuhnya juga.

"Kau makin pintar baby…."

Ia lepas penis dalam hole merah itu dan ia ciumi tubuh seksi itu. Ia kecup lama bagian dalam selangkangan kekasihnya. Ia melihat junior kekasihnya sudah berkedut dan mengeluarkan sperma kentalnya. Ia jilat dan ia sedot kuat cairan cinta kekasihnya dan ia telan sampai habis semuanya.

Ia melihat tubuh seksi itu merosot kebawah tanda si empunya cukup lelah. Ia tarik tubuh itu dan ia tidurkan di lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin.

Ia makin semangat melihat keadaan pemilik tubuh itu, ia jilat dan ia cium hole merah itu dan ia masukkan lagi penisnya kedalam. Ia maju mundurkan gerakannya dan diimbangi dengan kecupan ringan diwajah pria seksi itu.

Pria dibawahnya sudah lupa tujuan awalnya ingin membersihkan tubuh si hyung, gerakannya terhenti karena tubuhnya menggila merasakan tubuh diatasnya makin menghujam keras hole nya dari atas.

Ia tidak peduli hole nya terluka dan bibirnya makin membengkak, ia sungguh menghiraukan dinginnya lantai kamar mandi dan hujaman air shower yang terus memandikan tubuh mereka.

Yang terpenting adalah, tubuhnya dipuaskan dan dimanjakan oleh pria yang terus menyemprotkan sperma di lubangnya itu.

Tidurnya terusik karena guncangan kuat di tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan berusaha sadar di tengah gelapnya suasana kamarnya itu. Ia lihat siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia melihat pria yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ia hampir memekik keras, tapi pria yang membangunkannya itu buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

Ia lihat jam di dekat lemari kamarnya, pukul 02. 45. Ia lirik pria lain yang masih tidur nyenyak di sampingnya itu, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar tidur pulas.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan ia gandeng tangan pria yang sudah membangunkannya sampai keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia mencoba menanyakan maksud kenapa ia di bangunkan, tapi ia kini malah di tarik ke lantai atas rumah dan diajak masuk ke kamar bernunsa biru itu.

"Baby…ada apa? kenapa membangunkan ku di tengah malam begini? bagaimana kalau hyung mu tahu?"

"Aku menginginkan mu hyung….aku ingin kau sentuh sekarang. Jebbal…."

Ia merengek manja pada si hyung.

"Oh..jangan berekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu Kai baby…aku jadi horny sekarang"

Kai membuka kancing piyama si hyung dengan cepat, dan membuka piyama nya sendiri dengan tak sabaran.

"Baby…jangan sekarang. Nanti hyung mu bisa bangun kalau mendengar suara kita. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku dan suara ku jika sudah mencumbu mu Kai…"

Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kai yang jongkok dibawahnya dan memanjakan juniornya yang sudah bangun.

Kai menghiraukan larangan si hyung yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aahhhh….Kai…ooh…."

Kai masih melakukan blowjob dibawah dan ia hanya bisa mendesah penuh nikmat sekarang. Tak berapa lama, ia memuntahkan sperma nya keluar. Kai tampak senang dengan hasil kerjanya.

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri dengan mulut yang masih belepotan karena sperma.

"Kau sungguh….seksi baby…"

Ia mencium bibir Kai itu dengan lembut dan merengkuh sayang tubuh polos yang selalu membuatnya lupa diri itu.

"Hyung…..aku tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan mu. Aku sungguh ingin kau sentuh sekarang"

"Tapi ini berbahaya...kau mau kita ketahuan? besok pagi kita pergi ke hotel, oke?"

"Aku inginnya sekarang, bukan besok hyung…."

Kai menarik tubuh si hyung ke ranjangnya dan mengunci tubuh itu dipelukan posesifnya.

"Aku akan menemani mu tidur saja ya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mengantuk"

Ia tarik selimut hangat di ranjang itu dan mendekap tubuh Kai ke dalam balutan selimut tadi.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini kakak ipar!"

Kai berkilat marah karena si hyung ipar tidak mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Sssst… jangan keras-keras Kai. Baiklah, tapi usahakan kau jangan terlalu keras mendesah baby…"

Kai tersenyum girang dan langsung menghambur kepelukan hyungnya itu.

"Luhan hyung…saranghae.."

Si hyung mengecup keningnya lama dan melumat lembut bibir manis adik iparnya itu.

"Ahhh…L uhhhannn hyuuuunggg eung….auughh…"

_FIN_

Fiuuh…..

#ngelap keringet.

FF ini special request dari teman saya Vely andromeda.

Gimana Vel?

gak tahu memuaskan atau tidak.

Maaf baru di post, saya lagi gak mood bget nulis FF.

and terima kasih juga atas sogokan video Fanmade Lukai/Kailu nya.

Kalau ente minta sekuel, tolong berikan saya sogokan video-video yang lebih banyak. Okey dear?

#hahahahaha…di tabok

Untuk readers saya yang baca fic ini, kalian semua boleh gak review kalo gak suka.

Tapi kalau ada yang suka, terima kasih. Lain kali saya akan buat LUKAI.

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat LUKAI.

#dan hasilnya nista bangettttt

T_T

Ini ff menistakan kai banget, dan saya tahu anda sekalian mungkin banyak yang gak suka LUKAI.


End file.
